Kokoro no Tamago
Heart of the Egg (こころのたまご Kokoro no Tamago) is the first opening theme of the series Shugo Chara!. It showed at 25 episodes at the first season. Lyrics Nihongo Romaji Hoppu suteppu janpu Doru doro dorun Chippu shiroppu hoiippu Ippai aru mon Hoppu suteppu janpu Doru doro dorun Chippu shiroppu hoiippu Naritai atashi Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii iketeru to iwarete ite mo Honto wa sonna de mo nai shi futsuu ni onna no ko da mon Puresshaa nanka hanenokete sunao ni naritai n dakedo na Kyara ja nai to ka iwaretatte atashi no kokoro anrokku! Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n zenzen okkee da shi Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n hitotsu dake ja tsumannai Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n nandatte dekiru yo Dare de mo dokoka de negatteru chigau jibun ni naritai to Dakara senobi o shite mitari hekondari mo suru n da yo ne Kokoro no naka ni aru tamago minna motteru hazu da kara Maru mo batsu mo tsukesasenai negatibu haato ni rokku-on! Ikitai you ni ikeba ii ja n shinpaishinakute ii Tama ni wa sukoshi saborya ii ja n ganbarisuginaide Ikitai you ni ikeba ii ja n otona ni wa wakannai Shinjiru michi o ikeba ii ja n machigattatte ii Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n zenzen okkee da shi Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n hitotsu dake ja tsumannai Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n nandatte dekiru yo Kitto Hoppu suteppu janpu Doru doro dorun Chippu shiroppu hoiippu Ippai aru mon Hoppu suteppu janpu Doru doro dorun Chippu shiroppu hoiippu Naritai atashi English Hop, step, jump Drew, draw, drawn Chip, syrup, whipped cream There’s a lot Hop, step, jump Drew, draw, drawn Chip, syrup, whipped cream That I want to be Even if they say that I’m cool, strong, stylish, and popular The truth is, I’m not like that and I’m a normal girl I’ll brush aside the pressure and I just want to be honest Even if they say that I’m not acting in my character, my heart is unlocked! You should be like who you want to be; your guardian characters are following you You should do like what you want to do; it’s absolutely okay You should be like who you want to be; just one is boring You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything Everyone is wishing somewhere to be a different person So I’m trying to do more than what I’m able to do and getting depressed Because everyone must have an egg in his or her heart I won’t let them apply ○ or × to me; lock-on to negative hearts! You should go like how you want to go; you don’t need to worry It’s okay to get away a little at times; don’t push yourself too hard You should go like how you want to go, adults don’t understand You should go along the path that you believe in; even if you’re mistaken, it’s okay You should be like who you want to be; your guardian characters are following you You should do like what you want to do; it’s absolutely okay You should be like who you want to be; just one is boring You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything Surely Hop, step, jump Drew, draw, drawn Chip, syrup, whipped cream There’s a lot Hop, step, jump Drew, draw, drawn Chip, syrup, whipped cream That I want to be Videos Category:Anime Opening Themes